Fading Paths
by Yumiko Haruno
Summary: We met on different occasions. Different personalities and different feelings. We fell into a web of lies and were tied with chains of hate. You were there and I am here. Every time we awoke we were different people, we never stayed the same. Our souls only knew the truth but we covered our ears and eyes and walked away. We would walk different paths forever... Or so we thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Official)

.. : ..

.. : ..

 _Under the glow of the streetlights, a frail woman walked in the cold, hands inside her pockets, and puffs of smoke trailing behind her. Her shoes skid across the hard pavement as patches of snow started to form on the cold surface._

 _The woman halted, raising her head to face the void in which small crystal flakes fell, and whispered into the night nostalgically._

 _ **Beautiful.**_

.. : ..

.. : ..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaede sat with her legs stretched out on the bench waiting for her transportation, hands inside her pale coat under a lone light next to a bus stop sign.

Exhaling hot air, a large puff of smoke appeared before it was waved off with her hand. Kaede closed her eyes relaxing them from today's hard work at the office.

She worked as a part time secretary helping out the main secretary with whatever he couldn't get done. When she arrived to work there had been piles and piles of folders and paper on her desk mocking her.

Hash cold wind blew causing her to shiver.

She sighed, stood up, puffed out a long trail of smoke, and walked away into the dark.

.

.

.

The sound of cars and voices grew louder as she walked closer to the city. Signs infused with LED lights blinded her and tall buildings towered over her. Couples held hands talking to each other as they made their way back home. A business man talked with an old man handing him a small card smiling before walking away. On the other side, sitting on a bench, a couple held hands laughing and grinning with each other. The male seemed to have a goofy personality for he made funny faces at the young female making her smile at his silliness.

Kaede shook her head with a small smile and headed inside the flower shop on her right. Inside the shop the walls were covered with flowers from common to exotic. The exotic and least common were behind the table the owner sat behind.

"Welcome! How may we help you?"

"Uh. If it's alright with you, I'd like to look around first."

"Of course. Go on ahead dear," the owner smiled. "Let me know when you find what you are looking for."

Kaede politely smiled at the old women, then turned to face the purple carnations in its green plastic container filled with water. _Maybe another type of flower would be better. Change things up a bit._

She searched for a different flower when she heard terrifying giggles coming from two women who covered their mouth with their hands. From the angle Kaede was at she could see red covering their cheeks.

A handsome young man stood on the other side of the wall staring at collection of flowers she had no idea what they were. The women squealed joyously, leaning against each other for support as the man reached out his hand, his blazer defining the outline of his arm muscles.

The owner came to them, unnoticed, "A fine young lad he is, am I right?"

The women nodded their heads their eyes glued to the poor man before the owner let out a screech, scolding the women for ogling the boy, hitting them with the closest bouquet. It was a comical scene.

Bystanders watched the scene with wide eyes, some in disbelief, and others looked scared.

And Kaede?

Kaede flinched with every hit both women received as she inched closer to the entrance.

.

.

.

When she arrived home, Kaede threw her coat on top of the table near the entrance, took her shoes off, put on her slippers, and yawned.

"Hey you're finally back home."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I missed the bus so I walked back home."

"Oh, well dinner is ready."

Kaede nodded following her roommate into the kitchen and helped her set the table.

Kaede and her roommate, Hana, both worked as secretaries in different companies. The company that Hana worked in was located in the center of the city while Kaede worked in the rural part of the town far up north. They had decided to live together to make it easier to pay the rent as well as having the possibility to save a good amount of money for the next year of college. In the end, they settled for a small apartment with two bedrooms, a living room, small kitchen, and a bathroom.

The apartment was a bit far away from Hana's work place since the apartment building was closer to the rural side of the city, but luckily it would be easier to get there with all the transportation available. However, Kaede had to wake up earlier than she had to, in order to wait for the bus. Unlike the city, transportation was scarce where Kaede waited; only one bus traveled close to her workplace. If she missed it, she'd be forced to walk. She didn't mind walking, but winter was arriving and the winters here where horrible.

Beautiful but horrible.

.

.

.

After eating, Kaede picked up the plates.

"You can just leave them in sink; I'll clean them."

Kaede turned her head so fast to look at Hana she could've broken her neck.

"Don't give me that look," Hana exclaimed. Kaede kept on staring at Hana, a speck of fear in her eyes.

Hana watched as her roommate grabbed the bread knife and held it in front of her, "Who are you," Kaede questioned.

Hana closed her eyes, crossed her arms, eyebrow twitching, and exhaled through her nose.

"No. Seriously? You're going to wash the dishes? You?" Kaede lowered the knife, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Hana never washed the dishes. Never. She would always argue that her hands and nails would get ugly, and that she couldn't have that, "her hands had to look presentable for work," she would joke.

"But your hands—"

Hana waved her off. "Never mind my hands!" She smiled tenderly at Kaede, walked towards her, and pushed Kaede into the bathroom.

"I know you must be tired from all the work they've been making you to do. Going over every single contract and profile of every staff must have put a huge strain on your eyes, so go take a shower then head to your room and sleep. Okay."

Kaede looked at Hana, "I—"

"Go take a shower and then go to sleep! I'm not going to argue about this Kaede," she pushed Kaede into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. "Don't worry about your clothes, I'll bring them to you once you're done. Your towel too."

With that Hana left to clean the dishes leaving a stunned Kaede inside the bathroom.

Kaede stared at the door and smiled, whispering, "Thank you Hana."

When she heard water running from the kitchen, Kaede started taking her clothes off, turned on the water and got in.

.

.

.

As Hana washed the dishes, she couldn't stop from remembering how she met Kaede.

It had been in the middle of October, when they were both in High School.

Kaede had been struggling to reach a can of peaches from the top row of the canned food aisle. Hana being the compassionate (sarcasm activated) girl that she was made fun of Kaede for her short height, being barely reaching 5'', as she gave her the canned fruit.

Back then Kaede was too shy and antisocial and Hana had been Ms. Popular, but didn't stop Hana from making Kaede her friend.

And that is what they became. After a few weeks, Hana managed to get Kaede to feel comfortable around her, and before they knew it they became good friends. A weird way of meeting someone, but not all friendships start with a bang and cool situations. Some start with a short girl trying to get a can of peaches— _a can of peaches_.

Hana laughed to herself, turned the water off, and headed to Kaede's room to pick out clothes for the young woman.

On Kaede's nightstand stood a single frame of her and Hana in a ridiculous pose, hugging each other with huge grins on their faces. They had taken that picture at a photo booth at an arcade.

Hana remembered they argued over what the background should be. Both of them clicking on background options at the same time, messing with the machine, pushing the others hand away, and then Hana threw herself at the screen, shielding it away from Kaede.

Kaede being such sweet girl (sarcasm once more) showed no mercy! She had pushed Hana off the screen and into the bench that was inside the booth before hovering her finger on the Jungle background, but she never got to press it for the talking lady in the machine warned them of their 10 second 'get your asses ready' countdown.

Hana and Kaede panicked, switching spots, fixing their hair, and cussed 70mph in those 10 seconds. Nevertheless, they ended up in an outrageous pose with a background of Samurai men inside a local hot spring.

There had been a total of 3 pictures: One was the outrageous pose, the second one was when they realized what the background was and had stupid looks on their face, and the third was the one that Kaede had on her nightstand.

Kaede would make fun of Hana, joking that Hana must've clicked on that background with her breast when she threw herself on the screen.

 _Tch, that so did not happen,_ Hana told herself.

Hana truly loved Kaede, she was more than a good friend, she was her sister, and because of that Hana swore she would take care of Kaede.

Hana knew of the strain Kaede took from all the work at the office. She knew Kaede assisted to every meeting her boss had, typed every paperwork, revised them, and turned them in herself. Kaede had barely been working there a year and her eyes had already taken a great deal of damage, enough that Kaede would come home with migraines.

Hana worried Kaede would overwork herself.

She noticed Kaede's loss of weight and hence suspected that Kaede skipped her intake of food just to get work done.

When Kaede didn't arrive at her usual time, Hana worried, she was afraid that something happened to Kaede, but once she saw her sister cross the door, immediate relief flooded her body.

Hana had come to a conclusion that if anything happened to Kaede… she wouldn't be able handle it.

.

.

.

Hana came out from the bathroom, hair wet, and in fresh clothes. Kaede stood up from her spot on the couch, hugging a quilted blanket closer to her, and followed Hana to the small hallway where their rooms were.

Both of them stood next to their door.

"Gooodnight Hana," Kaede bid, hand on the doorknob.

Hana gave Kaede a small smile, "Goodnight Kaede, sweet dreams."

And both entered their room at the same time, locking the door as it closed.

"You too Hana."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.. : ..

.. : ..

 _Scarlet stretched across the heavens clashing with shades of pink and purple, complementing the dimming sun whose bright gold glow faded to an orange. Humanity contemplated nature's beauty. In which both comfort and sadness mixed perfectly with one another, harmonizing, and leaving a bittersweet after taste._

.. : ..

.. : ..

+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.

The sound of an alarm startled the women, her shaken figure searched franticly around the room, her hand reaching under the lone pillow out of habit.

She looked at the source of the sound and sighed in relief. Turning off the alarm, she headed into the bathroom once more, making sure to not look into the mirror.

As she got ready, Miko mentally made a note to get groceries after her shift that is if she found a store open at that time. She put on a dark colored shirt and skinny jeans. Once she was downstairs, she got her bag from the entrance closet, put on her shoes, and walked out, locking the door.

Miko had been living in this neighborhood for three years. The neighbors were kind and respected her privacy. Not a single complaint from her of this neighborhood.

Her next door neighbor was a foreigner who came to this country to get away from his family _, "They were like savage animals. When my parents died and left the majority of their will to me my siblings attacked me. I couldn't stand being there any longer I had to leave or I knew they would be capable of killing me to get what my parents left me."_

" _So you ran?"_

" _Sure as hell did!"_

 _He was a nice man in his middle thirties, always trying to hook her up with someone, giving her pie or cake his girlfriend would make. "You have to taste this! Isn't this amazing?"_

" _You look ridiculous. Stop making those faces."_

 _He squinted his eyes and squealed like a 13 year old girl on her first date as he took a bite of the pie._

 _She cringed, "how disturbing," and ate a piece of the dessert._

While searching for her keys she leaned against her car causing the car alarm to go off. Panicked Miko held the keys closer to the sensor light using it to find the alarm button. The car beeped and the sound stopped.

From her side view she saw her next door neighbor's bedroom lights turn on, and she cussed, rushing to get inside the car and turn it on. She waited for the car to heat up as she watched each window light up, "Come on. Come on— oh fuck it!"

Forgetting to put the car on reverse, Miko rushed forward almost crashing into her house.

"Shit, shit!" She yelped slamming on the breaks. Her body went forward. Her head almost hitting the steering wheel, hair blocking her view. Letting out a frustrated puff, she reached over on the side of the steering wheel and put the car in reverse. Miko pressed the gas pedal, switching the handle from reverse to forward causing the car to screech as she turned the car.

After almost crashing into her house and hitting her mailbox, Miko skedaddled out of the neighborhood onto the city road.

.

.

.

The city streets were empty and she thanked God for that. With the show she produced back home she was running late.

Rushing to get to work Miko skipped her breakfast stop and concentrated on finding shortcuts.

When she arrived to the hospital, Miko bolted to the building, slamming doors and apologizing as she did. A comical scene indeed. Grabbing her card she clocked in and wrote her name on the sign in sheet next to the machine.

"Okay," she breathe, "let's get to work."

.

.

.

"They brought in a patient in critical state a while ago. It seems he's not going make it."

Miko entered the staff launch a cup in her hands.

"Miko! Have you seen the patient brought in a while ago?"

Miko stared at the blonde woman, "Patient?"

They stared at her with a weird expression, "The guy!"

Miko squinted her eyes thinking of who it was when she realized who they were talking about, "I don't know what you're talking about—oh! That _guy_. Yeah, I've only heard about it."

"Poor boy. He looks so young…."

The other nurse agreed, "Yeah. I don't think he's older than 18. He had severe burns and looked like he been trampled on."

"Did you see the amount of stabs he had," the woman with dark hair exclaimed shaking her head in pity. "This is the fourth one so far."

The women huddled close to Miko and talked of the man in the E.R., feeling sorry. Miko ignored the women feeling her mind reeling her in into a trance. Stepping away, Miko excused herself and headed to the farthest restroom.

Once inside, she stared at her reflection, feeling dizzy, nauseous as she held onto the sink, and pressed her head on the edge of the sink, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

"Not now, "she sighed. Her stomach felt wrong. Miko quickly lifted her face to hover over the sink.

The sound of puking echoed inside the restroom, Miko gripping onto the sink as she heaved.

.

.

.

On her way home the car broke down and she was left to walk back home.

The neighborhood was still completely dark. The streetlights had turned off since the sun would be out any moment.

Ice crunched under her feet hindered her journey. If she took one wrong step she would fall on her face.

She was tired, exhausted and couldn't wait to get back home. However, something felt wrong.

.

.

.

She stood under spray of water, her forehead against the cold tiled wall, her figure shaking. Murky eyes watched as the water swirled and went down the drain.

Swirled and swirled. Swirled and swirled.

It went in circles just like her life, but the water went down the drain after swirling. She wondered when her life would go down the drain as well.

When Miko finished, she stood in front of her body length mirror, eyelids half opened, brushing her hair as she hummed and rocked side to side.

The bathroom was filled with noise and dull strands danced in the air. Her face was expressionless. It was terrifying.

It was a strange feeling. She felt nothing at first, but then she would remember a home filled with sorrow and loneliness, her childhood was tasteless, dull.

She remembered the way she was treated. Harsh and always criticized. Never perfect, never good enough. Worthless. Pathetic.

She forced a smiled, covered her eyes with her free hand. Tears streamed down form under the hand sticking to it and rolling down her arm. Drop by drop, one by one, they fell on the floor staining it with her pain.

A child who was never loved.

Suddenly her smile turned into a snarl, teeth grinding, and the hand on her eyes clenched. Violently she threw the hair dryer on the floor.

Hate sparked in her eyes and she screamed, scratching her chest and face. Pulling her hair as she dropped the floor, hugging herself.

No one was there to comfort her, just like no one was there when she was younger. It was only her.

Just _her_.

.

.

.

Miko lay on her bed covered with a thin blanket, lulled to sleep by the humming of the heater.

 _It was starting once more._

+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters except for the characters I created and own as well as this story plot.

Miko is Sakura.

Kaede is Hinata.

I'm probably going to start using their Naruto verse names soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was spring time. Wind blew in between the gaps of the tree branches, rustling leaves making them fall on the green brown colored ground. Children ran around, some jumping on the public trampolines others swung themselves on the swings or on the monkey bars, forward and backwards. Parents helped their children climb up the stairs and get on the slides making sure they wouldn't strip and fall on their faces. High pitched laughter, uncontrollable giggles, and squeals rang around the park.

Happy. (Joyful?) Cheerful.

.'.'.'

 _It was mid-October. Brown, red, yellow crispy leaves covered the cold hard ground. Cool wind blew, caressing naked skin sending goosebumps throughout their whole bodies. Children ran around staying close to their parents who were discussing about the products on the markets of the streets. The combined chatter of half the population was undecipherable. They were getting ready._

 _The calm before the storm._

.'.'.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX=================XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark strands of hair whipped delicate porcelain skin. Fingers numb and cold sought warmth as a pink stained nose sniffled trying to collect any dripping mucus.

The delicate frame trembled with each passing harsh cold breeze. Hands were brought up to the plump pink tainted lips, cupping around them as the person blew hot breath to warm her fingers.

It was winter.

 _Long fingers worked with scarlet red thread slowly knitting with the help of knitting needles, looping and pulling. The female stopped her work and lost herself in the crackling fire wondering if her love would accept her gift._

The woman's eyes widen as she looked up and turned franticly facing every direction.

' **What was that?'**

Suddenly the honking of the public bus got her attention, she looked back at the once empty street that was now occupied with her transportation.

"Hey lady are you gonna get on or what?" **Old, chubby, and wrinkled around the mouth** she thought. "Uh…. Yeah! Sorry," she said as she climbed up the three stairs and gave the bus driver her card so he could punch it. The man looked at the card for a while before staring at her. She stared back waiting for him to punch it and give it back so she could go take a seat. He hummed.

"Is there a problem?"

"No not at all," he exclaimed a little too amused before punching the card and giving it to her. "Just wondering when you're gonna get yourself a new one _Hinata."_

She stopped walking and tuned her head towards him.

"Is something the matter hun?"

"You," she stuttered, "called me by the wrong name?" She glanced at the small card in her hand and mentally read it repeatedly. **Kaede. There's no way he could've gotten it confused for Hinata.**

The man grunted, "Sweetheart, not only do I find you looking dumb and confused on the middle of the street, now you're making me think the cold's getting to your head child."

Dark eyes stared at the man.

"My name's Kaede."

"Of course child we all know who you are. Now go sit down. I got to take all these people to important places and as I'm oath to do, I can't drive with a passenger out on the isle."

.

.

.

She soon found herself staring out the window watching the people outside zoom pass. Snow covered every inch of the ground. Workers getting roads cleared out so drivers could use them. School busses passed the bus she was in and she could see groups of kids throwing paper balls around, hitting innocent bystanders. **How annoying** she thought.

Looking away she pressed the small blue button on the pole besides her head and rose up when the bus came to a stop. The driver called out the name of the destination and more people rose getting off as quickly as they could hurrying to their jobs before it was too late. She was the last to get off waiting for the man to punch the card in his hands and hand it over.

He struggled with the puncher. "Just wait a minute missy." She mentally sighed.

.

.

.

.

+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+_+.+.+

Walking down the aisle of the frozen food section she was hypnotized by her reflection on the freezers glass door. Bringing her slim hand up to her face she examined her lips, chapped and a brown coloring. Her eyes were murky and her cheeks were sunken.

She hummed disapprovingly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\========================\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Rose petal like hair draped down on skinny shoulders. Squeals of excitement rang around the warm colored room as the young teen hugged her pillow tight and admired the image on her night stand._ _ **'Sasuke-kun….'**_

 _Mesmerized._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\================\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shaking her head she continued forward as she checked the small list that was on her purse for the next item.

.

.

.

The cart wheel screeched as it was turned to the right, next to a car with peeled brown paint. Beeping could be heard as the frail women opened the back of the car putting her items in. When she finished she put the cart back inside the store.

Slowly she made her way back to her broken down car glancing back every minute.

"Miko you have to calm down." She hugged herself. "You're safe now."

Shivers ran down her spine as she tried holding the urge to run back inside the store with all the other people. Green eyes looked around the parking lot searching for anything.

Empty.

Cold.

She ran.

.

.

.

She was outside her house. Rain thumped on the roof of the car washing away the snow. It was dark but with the headlights she could see the inside of her house through the window. It was empty just like her. Empty.

She gasped. The pain in her chest increased and she tried to hold onto anything. Acid like tears were in the corner of her eyes and she wailed. Her cries were covered by the rain and her scream was muted by the thunder.

.

.

.

It was midnight. She stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Pale and fragile. The clear light embraced her covering her from the darkness. Hand trembled as she held the razor against her skin. 'Breathe…' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and shrieked as blood seeped from the wound and fell to the floor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\======================\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" _Why? Why is it that you always cave in when they need you the most!?"_

 _Despair._

" _That's it no more caving in!" A kunai was in her hand._

 _Strands flew in the air and she rose…_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\====================\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 **What are you doing!?**

Miko took a step back flabbergasted at what she had seen and heard. She pressed her back against the wall sinking down and cradling her head.

No, not now. She had to do it. She had to!

 **Remember! Remember! You aren't alone. This isn't your body anymore it's OUR body!**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

 **No listen to me. He needs you! Find him. Find HIM!**

.

.

.

Crashing could be heard from outside the house. Whatever Miko had was completely destroyed shattered just like her mind was.

She was going crazy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note

Kaede is Hinata and Miko is Sakura.

For the "green brown ground" imagine the ground having small patches of grass.

Questions? Questions? Anyone? *chibi looks around* It's alright I'll wait even if no one asks 😁

What do you think?

Thank you for those who followed and gave my story a chance. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Petals floated in the air and landed on the water creating small ripples across the clear lake. Thick branches towered over opaque silhouettes covering them in pale light as they voiced their grief over and over. In the middle of the lake, a tree sprouted out of the crystal water glowing white causing the cries of the souls to grow in volume.

The thin transparent vines that hung from the tree branches pulsated sending blue mist across the multitude and calmed their cries. Washed out pink and grey petals loosened from the branches, floated towards each soul and landed on them. In bright flashes of color each silhouette faded away releasing a sound of relief.

One soul, although a petal having landed on it, refused to disappear and walked towards the tree. A gentle breeze blew on it as thought telling it to keep away but the soul ignored the wind and kept on walking. The color the form glowed darkened and popped away revealing the form of a human covered in bruises and blood.

The tree immediately coiled in its branches, groaned, and stopped glowing. The lake shook as earth walls sprang from under the water enclosing the tree in box. The form cried out louder than before vanishing after having destroyed the left over petals with its cry.

She closed her eyes keeping silent and leaned her ear against the door. She could hear voices coming from downstairs arguing about what they were looking for. Chairs scraped the hardwood floor and a booming laugh echoed across her kitchen sending shivers through her body. Slowly she crawled away from the door to her closet and pulled the door open.

She pushed heavy baskets and boxes out of her way and touched the wall looking for a knob.

After finding it she bolted into action.

The sound of the guest room doors being kicked open caused to her to flinch. She ran towards her bedroom door to lock it and give her a few more seconds to escape.

She got inside her closet, locked the closet doors, and kneeled once more to open the escape door.

Inside a duffel bag hanged on the side of the ladder she had installed and prepared for an 'occasion' such as this. She grabbed it and strapped it around her shoulder before climbing down the first steps and closed the escape door making sure to lock it from her side.

As she reached the bottom of the ladder, the sound of her bedroom door slamming against the wall alerted her it was time to run.

She ran through the humid, underground hallway as fast as she could.

After years of being chased, she had learned to think of the most unthinkable and stupid ways to run from whoever was looking for her before she was captured.

It had started when she had turned 16, right after the death of her parents. She had been over at a friend house and returned to her home late in the afternoon when the sun had been going down. After she had called out to her grandparents a shadow appeared in front of her and tried to grab her. Out of instinct she slapped its hand away and ran out into the street towards the closest neighbor.

The neighbors searched the whole house holding on make shift weapons and an old shotgun. Whatever had been inside her home had only taken belongings of no value.

Later that night she sat inside the kitchen, on the far side of the table, near an old cabinet, with her arms and head on the table waiting for her grandparents to return home. They never did.

The next morning she was welcomed by the sight of her grandmother in the kitchen setting the table and her grandfather sitting one of the chairs reading the newspaper. Slowly she walked toward the entrance of the kitchen and hooked her fingers on the sliding door.

Her grandmother spotted her and smiled with that old wrinkly face of hers asking her if she had a good night rest to which she remained silent. Her grandfather looked up and with a harsh tone spoke, "Child. You were asked a question."

The atmosphere had been tense and heavy something it never felt with her grandparents. Her _true_ grandparents.

The sound of the kettle whistling set her off and before the women inside the kitchen could throw the knife at her head, she had already closed the sliding door and rushed outside.

She couldn't remember much of what happen afterwards. The only thing she did remember was hearing through the radio at a bus station of the appearance of an elderly couple in the large rice paddies. Dead.

And here she was now. Escaping once again from a lunatic who had been chasing her since forever.

The sound of water echoed through the cave like hallway. Water dripped from the ceiling and the sound splashing remembered her of the conversation she had with her girlfriend-sweet-loving next door neighbor.

 _He gave the floor a sturdy stomp and positioned his hands on his hips. "It's secure."_

 _He stared at her as she sat at the edge of the cave watching the water fall, her eyes murky, "Although I don't quite understand why you would have this route made."_

 _She didn't look up at him but leaned closer to the edge to get a better look at the waterfall mist, "It's already made."_

 _He rubbed his chin and thought of it for a while before grinning and nodding his head._

 _She shook her head sighing and glanced at him._

" _There was no reason."_

" _That's a lie."_

" _Hmm."_

" _Mhm."_

 _She exhaled through her nose, "I'm not safe." He stared at her._

" _I need to feel safe and this is one the ways I feel at least a bit of comfort."_

 _When she had turned to face him but he sat beside her, his feet hanging off the edge._

 _Water splashed on his face and hair. He looked calm. "Tell me. Why? Why don't you feel safe?"_

 _She looked down on her lap, "Things happened and since then I haven't felt safe anywhere or with anyone." She looked up._

 _He stared into her eyes his purple eyes locking her gaze with his. "You don't feel safe with me."_

 _She looked away. He turned to face the waterfall again. Serious._

" _When I first met you…"_

" _At first when I saw you walking out of your home I thought you were one of those snotty nose brats—"_

" _Snotty nose?"_

"— _But afterwards when I got to actually talk to you I was skeptical on what to think of you. Not only did I find out you were actually a brat, it noticed too many differences in you."_

" _You were too quite. Every time I saw you walk out to your car you flinched at every sound."_

 _She stared at him surprised._

" _When other people talked to you it seemed you were ready to run. The way you stood and looked at other people… the way you act… that was the same way my little sister acted as well."_

" _Your little sister?"_

" _She suffered from PTSD." He looked up to the ceiling his hands clenching on the hard ground. "Something she developed after going through the trauma she went through when she was young."_

 _Miko looked away staring at the wall besides her feeling unconformable, but her face was grabbed and turned to face him. "You can trust me. Did you go through what I think you went through?" He paused. "Were you…?"_

 _Her eyes stung and she struggled to keep her face from distorting. His eyes widened and then settled in pity. She clenched her teeth and slapped his arm away, "Don't look at me like that!"_

" _Don't look at me like that." She stood up and took steps back away from him and grabbed at her face and hair. "Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like that!"_

" _Miko!"_

 _She pushed him away and fell to the ground crying._

" _I! I—"She struggled to speak._

 _He kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms rubbing her back._

She dodged, jumping out of the way before she was tangled in the chains being thrown at her.

"My, my. Seems we got a little birdie."

She glared at the masked man as he mocked her. "Oh dear. Birdie's angry."

He walked to her and she took a step back digging her heel onto a soft spot on the ground. The hallway shook and started to crumble.

She ran after seeing the man struggle to reach her with the chunks of the hallway falling on top of them. The sound of the waterfall reached her ears and she sped up. She could feel the moisture in the air thicken and the smell of water drowned her sense of smell.

Before she could jump into the water fall she was kicked in midair sending her into the ground which cracked on her impact. Her body hurt and didn't respond when she tried to stand up. The sound of gravel being stepped on and sight of the man getting closer to her caused her to freeze.

"No."

The man squatted, leaned down over her, reached for his mask, and pulled it halfway off revealing glowing red before everything went black.

"Goodnight Miko."

 **Unedited.**


End file.
